poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot meets Ratchet and Clank: the Movie
Team Robot meets Ratchet and Clank: the Movie is an new crossover film made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot Above planet Tenemule in the Solana Galaxy, Chairman Drek and his fellow Blarg stand poised aboard the Deplanetizer, a space station with the capability to destroy entire planets. The Deplanetizer fires on Tenemule, completely destroying it. A news report later states that three other planets have disappeared mysteriously along with Tenemule. On planet Veldin, a young spaceship mechanic named Ratchet learns that the peacekeeping Galactic Rangers are being dispatched to deal with the situation, and will be visiting Veldin in search of recruits. Ratchet attempts to join, only to be rejected moments later by their leader, Captain Qwark. Later, Drek is overseeing production of warbots at his factory on the Blargian homeworld of Quartu alongside his lieutenant Victor Von Ion and his devious chief scientist Dr. Nefarious. A blackout hits the factory, causing the system to produce a defect, a small but intelligent robot. The defect learns of Drek's plans and attempts to escape to planet Kerwan to warn the Rangers. Victor damages the defect's ship as he takes off, forcing him to crash land on Veldin. Ratchet discovers the defect, takes him in, and names him Clank. Ratchet and Clank fly to Kerwan, where they save the Rangers from an army of warbots led by Victor, who escapes. Under pressure from reporters, Qwark names Ratchet and Clank honorary Rangers, but grows jealous of their newfound fame. Ratchet joins Brax Lectrus and Cora Veralux in the field, while Clank is assigned to the Rangers' mission support with Elaris, whom Qwark routinely ignores. Studying the destroyed planets, they discover the Blarg have been extracting portions containing famous landmarks from each. After briefing and weapons training, the Rangers infiltrate the factory on Quartu. They discover the Blarg are planning to build a replacement planet, named New Quartu, from the other worlds' fragments, since Quartu has been polluted beyond surface habitation. Interrogating Drek's assistant Zed, they learn the next target is Cora's homeworld, Novalis. Qwark, meanwhile, encounters Drek, who offers to help boost his image in spite of Ratchet and Clank. Qwark accepts so long as Drek agrees never to hurt his Rangers. As the Rangers assault the Deplanetizer, Drek forces Qwark to deactivate the Rangers' weapons. Seeing an opportunity, Victor boards the Rangers' flagship and attacks Clank, who subdues him by tripping the ship's sprinkler system and causing him to rust. Ratchet manages to board the station, but Drek captures him. Ratchet notices Qwark standing by and realizes his treachery, and the Rangers can only watch as Novalis is destroyed. Appalled at Drek going back on his word, Qwark goes to confront him, but Nefarious also appears and chides him for selling out the Rangers. Qwark is surprised at Nefarious' presence, having thought him killed during a prison breakout. After Qwark leaves, Nefarious turns Drek into a sheep and ejects him to New Quartu in an escape pod. With Drek gone, Nefarious takes control of the Deplanetizer for his own intentions. Ratchet exiles himself back to Veldin out of guilt for the loss of Novalis, but Clank and the Rangers find him and convince him to return. They learn the Deplanetizer's next target is planet Umbris, which has a highly unstable core that would annihilate all other planets in the galaxy were it destroyed. Interrogating Zed again, they discover the intent is Nefarious'. The Rangers attack the Deplanetizer once more. Ratchet and Clank are intercepted by Qwark, and a brief battle ensues. Ratchet pleads with Qwark to stop, causing Qwark to realize he has been used. Qwark repents and apologizes, and the three confront Nefarious at the Deplanetizer's controls. Nefarious reveals he was once a Ranger himself before he left due to Qwark's mistreatment, and plans to humiliate him and the Rangers by having the entire galaxy destroyed on their watch. Nefarious fires the Deplanetizer, but the Rangers are able to immobilize it and move it off target from Umbris. It instead hits New Quartu, destroying the composite planet and killing Drek, who has just landed. Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark barely escape through a teleporter as the station falls toward Umbris, while Nefarious falls into the chamber of the Deplanetizer's laser and seemingly disintegrates. With Nefarious thwarted, the Rangers return to a hero's welcome on Kerwan, with a now-demoted Private Qwark trying to promote his apologetic autobiography about the crisis. Ratchet and Clank reunite on Veldin, with Ratchet promising to rejoin the Rangers if he is needed. In a mid-credits scene, Nefarious emerges from the Deplanetizer's wreckage on Umbris, now in his familiar robotic form. After the credits, the Plumber reprimands the audience and tells them to go home. Sega Ultimate All-Stars League *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Sam and Max *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Ash and Pikachu *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Ryuko Matoi Other Heroes * Callie Jones * Milo Thompson * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. Main Cast * Ratchet * Clank * Captain Copernicus Qwark * Chairman Drek * Grimroth Grim Razz * Brax Lectrus * Cora Veralux * Elaris * Victor Von Ion * Doctor Nefarious * Zed * Starship Commander * Blarg * Dallas Wannamaker *Juanita Alvaro * Announcer * Drek Computer * Mr. Zurkon * Inspectobot * Warbots * Stanley * Solana Trooper * Stanley's Mom * Ollie * Mr. Micron Villains *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot and Cubot *Shredder *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop *Scarlet Songs *???, ??? - ???, ???. *This Feeling is Everything - Barbie *Wave The Flags - Barney, Friends and the Flag Dancers *Cheap Thrills - The Radiant Stars *Open Up Your Eyes - Scarlet *???, ???. Trivia * ???, ???. Transcript * Team Robot meets Ratchet and Clank: the Movie Transcript